Murder Mystery
Murder Mystery is LittleThomasKid's sixth animation project for Black Plasma Studios. Like many other BPS animations, it is based on a minigame from the Hypixel server. Arbiter617 and Toriable served as assistant animators. Plot Thomas meets Crazy Turtle and the Pug in a Prototype Lobby, and they join a game of MM (except for Pug; he gets put in Limbo instead.) Mobster frightens Derp, Thomas gets scared, Spawn779 cries as Thechosenminer gets a gold ingot, Auzranium races ClumpyChloe, Bernice0311 peeks around a corner and alarms Creqtive, and CT runs through the hallways. Upstairs, Derp encounters Gavin, and gets the knife thrown at him from behind. Close by, ItzLion finds a gold ingot; IanCPigs finds two in the seating area and Bernice picks up one in the restrooms. Spawn779 then discovers Derp's corpse. Mobster picks up his tenth gold ingot and acquires a bow. He is determined to find and stop the murderer... until he gets stabbed from behind. Foudre_Gaming suspects that Bernice0311 is the murderer and aims his bow at her. Before he can shoot the innocent, he gets stabbed too. Thomas walks by, obliviously picking up his bow. Outside, St1gdr1fter15 lies facedown in a Hypixel pool gadget again. TapiocaDoesMC picks up a gold ingot and gets jealously tackled by Thechosenminer. IanCPigs shocks Auzranium and causes him to reflexively shoot Ian (Auz gets killed by the consequences of shooting an innocent). Chloe hides on a high shelf in the storage closet while the murderer enters. She then gets stabbed. ItzLion also dies from falling down the elevator due to the thrown knife. Crazy Turtle drowns in a fountain, and Creqtive is also hit by the thrown knife while running, which is then brought back with telekinesis. Spawn779 hides in a stall in the dark ladies' restroom, shivering. The murderer knocks at the stall door, gets it open, and kills Spawn. Descru finally breaks the window he was trapped behind the whole game, and gets stabbed off-screen. Thomas runs into the building's lobby and is greeted by Thechosenminer. Bernice0311 also enters and Tapioca watches from the mezzanine. Bernice sees Gavin running at her and freaks out, thinking he is the murderer. She braces herself, but Gavin gets stabbed from behind, and he comes.... The murderer is revealed: Nova_Elite007. Thechosenminer tries to get Thomas to use the bow on his back, but Thomas is unaware and shrugs, until he eventually notices it. Thomas tries to get it in his hand, but Nova throws the knife and pins his corpse to the wall. Nova throws his knife again at Miner, who dodges it. Tapioca dives at Nova from the balcony, and dies as a distraction. Miner picks up the bow and shoots Nova as he throws the knife, and they collide in the air. Characters Game * LittleThomasKid (Second Detective) * Crazy Turtle (Innocent) * Derp (Innocent, but only here) * Mobster (Innocent) * Gavin the Creeper (Innocent) * Auzranium (Innocent) * IanCPigs (Innocent) * Spawn779 (Innocent) * Foudre_Gaming (Initial Detective) * Bernice0311 (Innocent) * ClumpyChloe (Innocent) * ItzLion (Innocent) * TapiocaDoesMC (Innocent) * Creqtive (Innocent) * Descru (Innocent) * Thechosenminer (Innocent/Hero/Last Detective) * Nova_Elite007 (Murderer) Death Order * 17th - Derp (by Nova_Elite007) * 16th - Mobster (by Nova_Elite007) * 15th - Foudre_Gaming (by Nova_Elite007) * 14th - IanCPigs (by Auzranium) * 13th - Auzranium (by consequences) * 12th - ClumpyChloe (by Nova_Elite007) * 11th - ItzLion (by Nova_Elite007) * 10th - Crazy Turtle (by drowning) * 9th - Creqtive (by Nova_Elite007) * 8th - Spawn779 (by Nova_Elite007) * 7th - Descru (by Nova_Elite007) * 6th - Gavin (by Nova_Elite007) * 5th - LittleThomasKid (by Nova_Elite007) * 4th - Bernice0311 (by Nova_Elite007) * 3rd - TapiocaDoesMC (by Nova_Elite007) * 2nd - Nova_Elite007 (by Thechosenminer) '''OR '''Thechosenminer (by Nova_Elite007) Trivia * In the background in the Prototype Lobby, there is a large tower consisting of Toriable, EnderGhost_FTW, BlasterDan, Hulk0509, TapiocaDoesMC, Auzranium, Nova_Elite007, Zomblad, unidentified and Spawn779. This tower then falls over. On Patreon, a teaser of the lobby with the fallen tower of patrons in the back. * Like in Bed Wars: Part 1 and Animation Life 2: Part 1, St1gdr1fter15 can be seen floating facedown on a Hypixel pool gadget, this time outside of the Headquarters. * Crazy Turtle's death may not be noticeable at first, but he has drowned in a fountain, shown at 2:29. * There are 17 players, even though in a real game of Murder Mystery, the maximum player count is 16. * Nova's telekinesis represents how when the murderer throws their knife, they do not need to pick it up again. * Nova's knife seems to make a chainsaw sound when he throws it at Derp. Category:Thomas Category:Minecraft Category:Animations Category:Hypixel